Resultants
by J-Windz
Summary: Love hurts and lingering pasts torture. Can new pastures be found? [AU][Straight]


J-Windz presents ..Resultants..  
  
Disclaimers :: Prince of Tennis [Tennisu no Oujisama] does not belong to me. I'm merely using it for practice and fun.  
  
All characters belong in Alternate Universe. Names are only used for conveniences. Traits in characters are also for convenience.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Dark clouds began rolling in, raindrops kept on falling, onto those who are unable to seek shelter, onto those who are willing to become prey of its wrath, onto those, who seek to free themselves. A certain blue eye boy was one of those, those who are willing, with hopes that it will free him from his misery. His steps were slow and heavy and his soft brown hair was plastered onto his forehead as the raindrops continue hitting hard on him.  
  
Bystanders watched, as if watching a beautiful movie. A pretty boy, perfect material for stardom, acting in an angst show. Nobody pitied him. It was his choice. He was acting out his own movie, in a world of his own. His drenched shirt showed tone muscles. The thin fabric cling onto him like a second skin. The boy continued on his own journey. Strangers passed him by and never gave a second glance, minding their own business.  
  
"It was all my fault. He must be waiting for me to apologize. He must be there. He is probably busy, and forgotten to tell me he had changed his number. This must be it." He dragged his steps, forcing himself to move on, and he collapsed at the moment his fingers met the doorbell.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Akira Akutagawa hanged up the phone in exasperation. Her short auburn hair unruly and messed up. The caller had apparently, been trying to look for a Tezuka Kunimitsu, well, obviously, he has moved, unfortunately for her, the caller had been insistent after several tries, resulting in her, leaving the phone hanging, instead on the receiver, it was left on the desk.  
  
Akira was going to return to her cooking when a soft lullaby sounded. She walked to the front of her newly furnished apartment and was surprised to see a man in his early twenties, sprawling against her front door.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Syusuke, come here."  
  
"I'm here!"  
  
"I can't see you!"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Where are you going!"  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Don't leave!"  
  
"Sayonara."  
  
"TEZUKA!"  
  
"Hush."  
  
"Who are you? I'm."  
  
"Hush. Sleep."  
  
"Who are you."  
  
"Rest well."  
  
"Nice."  
  
Akira walked to the side of the windows and pull down the curtains. She eyed the brown hair man for a while before leaving the room to finish her packing in the kitchen.  
  
"That man sure is weird, kept on shouting Tezuka. Well, I hope he is alright, he looked really worn out." Akira murmured to herself as she glanced at the mahogany door again for the third time in a row.  
  
"Oh no! My lunch!"  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Fuji Syusuke woke up to unfamiliar surroundings. His hair slightly ruffled after the sleep. He glanced around, taking in his surroundings. The setting sun illuminated the room, even after the curtains were drawn. He looked at the photo frame on the study table, on it, was a picture between a girl and probably her boyfriend.  
  
"Looks like you are up. Do you want dinner?"  
  
Syusuke momentarily saw the shadow of his former opponent in her.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Sorry, I must have bother you for a while."  
  
"It's alright. Eto, you sound familiar."  
  
"Pardon me, I'm Fuji Syusuke. I really must get going now."  
  
"Oh I remember! You are the one who called just now!"  
  
"Called just now?"  
  
"Yep, you were looking for someone called Tezuka right? Well, I'm afraid he is not here."  
  
"Sorry to trouble you."  
  
Fuji Syusuke gave a brief nod before leaving the apartment, a place which holds all his memories, also a hell, sent to torment him.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
